


hostage.

by yslwendy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: At one point, Attempted Kidnapping, Depressed Gavin Reed, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Gavin Reed, If I Can't Have You No One Can, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Predator/Prey, Stockholm Syndrome, Wow, but this isnt a CONNOR x reader, connor is a lil sweetie and just wants you safe, gavin reed is nice, reader uses gavin, so gavin becomes, sometimes, tied-up, you hear me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yslwendy/pseuds/yslwendy
Summary: Wanting to know the android's deepest, darkest desires was more than you had bargained for.





	hostage.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "hostage" by billie eilish
> 
> the fic is based off the whole song (which i DEFINITELY recommend, btw), but when i heard this certain lyric, i had another epiphany.  
> line:  
> "it's not like me to be so mean, you're all i wanted  
> just let me hold you  
> like a hostage"
> 
> song lyrics will be littered throughout the fic please bear with me!! this also took a long ass time to write so !!! i hope yall love it
> 
> WARNING: OBSESSIVE/KIDNAPPING/H O S T A G E - L I K E ELEMENTS! turn back if you are sensitive to these topics!
> 
> (and yes, i will continue my gavinfic soon, i just need to proofread the third chapter)

Ever since RK900 turned deviant, everyone at the department could agree that he had been exhibiting strange behaviors. It did not even look like a type of malfunction. He seemed...on edge. While he was always alert, he has never been this tense. He wasn't the type to be disturbed by any type of crime scene. When you were there with him, you always noticed this. You always wanted to talk to the android about his strange tendencies, but you didn't expect to have any type of real answers. Not to mention he was very...intimidating as well.

Everything was perfectly fine until you finally worked up the courage to ask him what was up.

You, RK900, Reed, Anderson, and Connor had just finished scouting out an area on a Tuesday night where suspected gang activity had taken place. While reports were filed, the supposed suspects had cleaned up well, even evading the detective androids' detection. All of you agreed to make a pit stop by the Chicken Feed to fuel up, although you still chose to refuse. During the ride there, Connor had managed to quietly warn you about the health problems and sanitary issues that CF provided. Yet, your mind wasn't on that. It was on something that happened a bit earlier.

_________________

A stupid argument broke out between Connor and Gavin about which car you should go in. Gavin, being a friend from the academy, happened to care about you in the most platonic way. He didn't trust you with anything that wasn't under his control (or many androids and alcoholics). Since he had a good share of control on RK900, he didn't mind having you in his car. Nine stood to the side, slightly nodding along to the human detective's protests. Connor nor Hank trusted you around anything Gavin-related, so they wanted you to stay in theirs.

"I'm not trusting her in an alcoholic's care, are you fucking kidding me?" Gavin barked at Connor, crossing his arms and beckoning for you to come towards him.

"I would find it quite unadvisable for her to reside in a psychopath's car that has all his coffee cups littered all the floor," the android said calmly in response. The two went at it for a couple more minutes, their partners trying to hold them back until Anderson had enough of it. "God damn it, you two. No more bickering, she's coming with us...stupid fuckin' argument."

You didn't really mind riding in either car, though you preferred Hank's because it was tidier than Gavin's. Everyone dispersed, and you were about to turn your back on the other pair and hop into the car until you felt something cold grip your wrist, sending shivers down your spine. You whipped around to find RK900's cold, grey eyes staring intently into yours, the grip tightening as each silent second passed by. You expected him to say something, but nothing came from his lips. It would be a lie if you said 900 wasn't intimidating, but this...this was scary. You felt afraid. Those cold greys seemed to bore into your eyes, eating up every expression he saw you make. As if...he was enjoying it. You tried to gently pull away from his frozen-like grip, but he just wouldn't budge. You felt fear slowly rise up in your stomach as you gave it one last tug before his artificial joints finally budged, your wrist flying back from his.

"Woah there, settle down," Gavin warned, walking up to the android, yanking him backward while shooting you an apologetic look. "Let's just go."

_________________

And as you stood by Hank and Connor at the Chicken Feed joint, your mind couldn't help but replay that moment, replacing that fear with curiosity. Was RK900 not telling any of you guys anything that you should know. Taking a deep breath, you began to stride to the other detective duo until Connor gently nudged you, seeming like he already knew what you planned to do.

"Be careful, okay? Don't get yourself in trouble, I have examined that he has been quite off lately, though I cannot exactly pinpoint the source or motive. I would find it regrettable to see you get hurt in any way," Connor warned in a soft tone, raising his brows in concern. Oh, Connor. One of the sweetest people you have ever met, and you didn’t even know him for long. Despite the ominous warning, you still made your way over to the tall, updated android. However, to your surprise, RK900 already had his eyes glued you, eyes scanning up and down your figure. You fought the tickling feeling threatening to travel down your spine as you kept walking, stopping by his side. “Hey, Nine,” was all you uttered, scared to provoke an unwanted reaction.

As Reed left to throw away his soda cup, nothing came back in response from 900; it only seemed to make him turn away. What was wrong with him?

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m not upset about what happened earlier,” you began softly, bringing up your hand to brush against his arm gently. “I just noticed that you’ve been a bit off lately. Don’t be afraid to tell any of us anything, alright? I know this whole emotion thing is new to you, and it sucks, but I-”

“I do not feel lost or confused about emotions, (Y/N). Not anymore,” he spoke coldly, sharp voice cutting through your speech. “I admit I took quite a while pinpointing what the problem was, but I do know what it is now.”

You were momentarily surprised, since you didn’t really expect him to reply to you. Your lips parted, wanting to say something else until he cut you off once more. “And I know what I need to cure it. I know what I want.” There you were again, stuck squirming under that burning gaze, strong like steel. You avoided his gaze as you swallowing thickly, mustering up the courage to speak again.

"Well...what do you want, Nine?"

The android's cold greys continued to burn into you with each passing second, looking at you like you were an idiot for not knowing what he wanted. He relented after a while, turning his head away from you as he returning to staring ahead and scanning the area. It wasn't until then that he gave an answer.

_"I want to be alone."_

_Oh._ Was that all? You backed up slowly, giving a friendly nod and a friendly smile before making your escape. Everything seemed fine, you just taking it as he usually acted like this. That was until Anderson said something that made some uneasy feeling bubble in your stomach.

“What was so funny, (L/N)?”

“...what do you mean, Lieutenant?”

“Well, ya made Connor Two smile when you left.”

Something in your gut told that whatever this happened to be wouldn't end well at all. If you had only heard what the RK900 had said once you were out of earshot, you would most definitely trust your gut 100%.

 

**_"...alone with you. Does that make sense?"_ **

_____________________________________


End file.
